Love Potion
by teatimewithrum
Summary: In Hinata’s inevitable quest to gain Naruto’s heart she is given a chance to gain his love with a love potion given to her by a mysterious old salesman. What possible could go wrong?[Sasuhina it may turn SasuHinaNaru idk]


Summary: In Hinata's inevitable quest to gain Naruto's heart she is given a chance to gain his love with a love potion given to her by a mysterious old salesman. What possible could go wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and I don't own Romantic Egoist by Bisco Hatori

* * *

Chapter 1 Love is a gamble 

"Whoever drinks this potion will instantly fall in love." The old cloaked salesmen reveals while showing a small heart-shaped bottle with a turquoise water-colored like liquid.

"Re-Really? That's really a lo-love potion?" A shy, white amethyst-eyed girl with short inky purplish blue hair questioned.

"Yes!! The formula's a trade secret. The effect only lasts 2 weeks though." The old salesman says.

"But first you need some kind of trigger. Never mind the risks involved..." _R-Risk…?_ The short haired girl worries._ "_All what counts is the pleasure you will achieve." He continues.

"Love is very much a gamble so..." He goes on. "If in two weeks you truly capture his heart, you win. If not, then the potion will wear off and you'll have nothing." He verified.

"H-How mu-much is it?" The shy girl asks very eagerly.

"Today you may have it for free," He states with a grin. "It's always a pleasure doing business with the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata." He says while handing over the potion to Hinata.

"Ho-How do you know who I am?" Utters a bewildered, Hinata.

But before receiving an answer, suddenly the old cloaked salesman disappeared in a blink of an eye, saying we'll meet again, leaving her shocked and wide-eyed. Staring blankly at where the old man was standing she blinks repeatedly. _Wh-what j-just hap-happened? Where'd he did go?? _She ponders, scanning the area.

Looking down into her hands, she gazes at the so-called love potion. _Is th-this re-really a love po-potion? Well I won't know unless I give it a try. _She lingers on while conjuring up an idea. _I know, I'll ask Naruto-kun while he's training if he would like some water tomorrow and give him it to him as water…but what if he says no…_She dwells on doubting._ No! I won't let that happen!_ She thinks with a determination flaming in her eyes. _Okay it's all set, tomorrow I'm giving Naruto-kun the love potion. _With that thought she starts heading home.

**The Next Day **

As sparkling sunlight seeps through her bedroom window, telling her its time to get up, Hinata gradually opens her eyes. Then pulling the covers off of herself, she sluggishly climbs out of bed. _Today's the day… _She thinks while getting dressed and ready. _First I need to pour the potion into a water bottle._ She tells herself while finding a water bottle and then pouring the potion into it. Then she careful hides the potion in her jackets pocket. _There all set_ and starts walking casually out of her room she closes the door quietly hoping not to wake anyone. Turning around to start heading out she bumps into a hard object only to find that she bumped into her cousin Neji.

"O-Oh I'm sorry Neji-niisan, I wasn't looking of where I was going…" She apologizes knowing that Neji-niisan isn't a morning person, only to receive a grunt.

"Just pay attention next time where you're going..."He humbly pronounces and continues on. " Where are you going out to this early in the morning anyway?" He asks questioning.

"U-Um...I'm ju-just go-going out for a-a mor-morning walk a-and to go tra-train." She mumbles quietly.

He stares at her for a few moments only to say "I see, well just don't train to hard, you don't want to hurt yourself." With that he turned and left silently. She just stood there for awhile her mind went blank, but quickly catching herself she then heads out the door.

By the time the white-amethyst eye-colored girl started walking down the streets of Konoha, after her morning walk, it was already midday. While she was walking she argued and debated with herself that whether or not she should go through with this. While arguing within herself she didn't even realize that someone in front of her was yelling her name and waving at her. Breaking her conflicting thoughts she sees Sakura waving at her smiling and calling her name out.

"Hinata!! Over here Hinata!!" Yelled a pink-haired, emerald-eyed girl; waving her hand at Hinata.

"O-Oh hello Sakura-san, and good morning." Hinata says catching up to where the pink-haired girl was standing.

Smiling in response she asks. "So Hinata, where are you heading?"

"I'm just going to the training ground" She says only to be cut off by Sakura. "Oh really? I was just heading there myself to find Sasuke-kun and Naruto." She says enthusiastically while saying sasuke's name but says naruto's annoyingly. Then she asks. "You wanna walk with me?"

"Sure" Hinata answers in response while thinking, _as long as Naruto-kun is there, _tightening her grip on the bottle hidden in her pocket Then they start heading towards the training ground.

**At the Training Ground **

"Sasuke-teme, I-I think we should stop for today" The straw-colored hair boy says while panting heavily, standing strait across from the other boy.

"Hn, fine" Said the emotionless boy, on the opposite side of where the other boy is standing, not even caring.

They both start to walk toward a log lying horizontally on the ground, so they both could sit to catch there breath when out of nowhere they hear.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" They both turn there heads toward the sound only to see Sakura yelling out Sasuke's name. But then surprisingly they see another person walking with her, only to figure out that it's just the shy short-haired girl named Hinata.

"Hn... what're you doing here Sakura?" Sasuke demands cold and icily toward the annoying girl.

"To see you of course, silly and to see if you would like to go out with me" She says cheerfully but only to receive an unfriendly glare.

"No" He says while gritting his teeth, glaring coldly at the girl.

"Aww but Sasuke-kun... Please..." She begs while trying to give him her best puppy eyes.

"No" He replied "Now. Leave. Me. Alone." He orders while still remaining stoic and uncaring.

"I'll go out with you Sakura-chan!!" Yells Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja.

"No!" Sakura yells in response while hitting Naruto hard on the head. Rubbing his head he pleads "Oww, but why Sakura-chan?"

"Because you're annoying, loud, and immature!!" She answers while crossing her arms. Then the two start to argue loudly. Sasuke ignoring this completely turns to the quiet girl who is trying to make Naruto and Sakura stop, and asks composedly. "What're you doing here Hyuuga?"

Shocked to hear Sasuke actually say something to Hinata, Naruto and Sakura stop arguing and turn their attention to the silent girl. Not being used to all of the attention, Hinata blushes deeply and quietly studders out. "U-Um...we-well...I-I ah-ah act-actually cam-came he-here to see i-if Naru-Naruto-kun would li-like some wa-water after his har-hard train-training." She then pulls out her water from her pocket and to hand it to Naruto.

"Ah sure, Hinata I am really thisty now that I think about it" He Says while giving his fox-like grin, which made Hinata even more rosy in the face, and reaching for the water. But right before Naruto even grabs the water, it's snatched away by an unknown hand. In response Naruto yells "Hey, what the-" only to be cut off by seeing Sasuke Uchiha quickly gulping down the water.

Slowly removing the bottle from his mouth, he gently moves his head towards Hinata, staring at her with eyes black as an unlit night sky with a tint of lust. Then dropping the bottle he continues to stare at her lovingly. Then he leisurely starts walking up to Hinata with these intoxicating eyes and lightly grasps her hands in his then making sure her eyes are looking into his he quixotically asks.

"Will you go out with me, Hinata?" Standing there mortifyingly and shocked, she was utterly speechless and blushing like crazy.

Seeing her speechless Sasuke continues to speak, saying "Well at least _think_ about it, okay?" Then turning around he starts to walk away, putting one of his hands into his pants pocket then nonchalantly said "You can give me an answer later." While lifting his other hand up to give a wave then stuffing it into his pocket.

_Oh no… what I've done? _Hinata thinks shamefully and worryingly. Breaking the silence Naruto says "Wh-What just happened?"

"I think Sasuke-kun just asked out Hinata" Said a very shocked Sakura.

"Yeah...but why?!" He asks getting struck with angry, then thinks questionably. _Why am I just getting angry because that teme asked her out?_

"I don't know." She answers quietly. _But whatever the reason is I won't let Hinata have him_. She vows.

During all of this Hinata just stood there worried but took her leave without Naruto or Sakura noticing. Walking aimlessly down the unusually quiet street in Konoha, with her head aimed down to the ground, while feeling sorry for herself, she heard someone say "What a dimwit." Quickly lifting her head up to see the whereabouts of where the voice had came from, she saw the same old cloaked salesman that gave her the potion.

"I a-am n-not a dimwit..." She argues softly. "Its no-not my fau-fault..." Seeing the old man just listening and not answering back, she continues during which she stares toward the ground; trying to hold back the tears that were welding up inside. "I don-don't know wh-what to d-do...Pl-Please tel-tell me what t-to do..."

He ponders for a moment then responds with "I can't think of anything that will help you, Miss Hinata." He continued on. "I'm sorry to say but there is no way to undo the potion's effects... But do remember, it only lasts two weeks." He says still continuing on about. "You_ could_ just go out with him and maybe have a little fun..."

"N-No! No wa-way!" Hinata yells in her highest voice. "He's wa-way to sc-scary, co-cold, and wor-worldly... we're no-not eve-even_ remotely_ com-compatible..." She explains when at the same time she sees in her mind Sasuke glaring at her with crimson blood-like eyes saying I'll kill you..., and then he starts charging his chidori. Terrified by her own thoughts she didn't even realize that right behind her was a boy with polished-like obsidian colored black hair with eyes that were hypnotizing, if were to stare at them for to long it would feel like you were falling into darkness; his skin was as white as new snow falling peaceful from the sky; while his presence alone made you freeze still.

"Hello there, _Hinata, May _I have the_ pleasure_ of walking you home" He asked with consent, in a soothing, yet sonorous voice.

Nearly jumping out of her own skin from hearing from the boy she was just talking about, she didn't have the bravery to say no. So she quickly thought up of an excuse.

"U-Um...I ha-have t-to sto-stop at the Li-Library..." She muttered out nervously, hoping he would give up.

"Okay, I'll go with you." He said casually.

"Hu-Huh? But... It mi-might be awh-awhile." She said being surprised on how insistent he was being.

"It's okay, I can wait." He said in a relaxed manner, putting his hands into his pockets.

Sighing in defeat, Hinata starts heading towards the Library with Sasuke calmly walking behind her.

* * *

Wow and here I was planning to make this my first one shot... oh well though... I got this idea while I was working on my first fic and just had to start writing... So please review and telling me what you think of this first chapter... this is only my second fic... so I want opinions...thanks again for reading:3 


End file.
